Hotel California
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: Llegue a un extraño hotel, dicen voces "Bienvenidos al Hotel California" "El mejor lugar" ...,algo raro trae este sitio. Algo pasa aquí .Pero lo que más curiosidad trae, es aquel misterioso chico de ojos Zafiros que trae un secreto en ellos, el cual sigilosamente desaparece en la oscuridad. Él trae algo... -Basada la gran parte en-Hotel California-de The Eagles.
1. Hotel California

_**HOTEL CALIFORNIA**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá es donde empieza esta historia.<em>

_Viajaba a una ciudad lejana de la que antes habitaba._

_Yo no estaba tan entusiasmada por ir. Pero es algo inexplicable lo que puede pasar o suceder, algunas veces._

_Estaba en este momento pasando por la ruta, y así pasaron horas y horas de ruta. Se hiso de noche. Era una oscura carretera, y podía sentir el viento en mi pelo. Un extraño olor a "colitas" andaba por el aire, en la distancia. Era tarde, teníamos que parar en un lugar a descansar un rato. Cuando pasamos por un hotel._

_Estaba algo deshabitado, pero me anime y toque la puerta, y una señora nos abrió, nos hiso pasar, observe todo el lugar, era algo misterioso._

_La señora nos levo hasta él living del lugar. Nos sirvió un vino, según del año 1969…_

_Nos dio una sonrisa y se fue. Estaba algo cansada, pero sin embargo me levante y fui a dar un paseo por el lugar._

_Pase por varios lugares de este hotel. Logre ver una luz brillante a lo lejos, me maree unos segundos. Escuche un leve susurro, y pensé, esto puede ser bueno o aterrad_o_r…_

_Luego apareció la señora que me abrió la puerta, y encendió una vela, y me mostró el pasillo. Pase sigilosamente por ahí, todo estaba oscuro, era misterioso. Cuando entonces_

_Creí escuchar voces por el corredor, que decían "Bienvenidos a Hotel California" "El mejor lugar…el mejor lugar"…_

_"en cualquier momento puedes venir" …_

_Seguí caminando por aquel lugar._

_Entonces, a lo lejos, pude ver a un chico, de pelo Azul, vestido con un trague negro, el cual tenia algunos detalles en Azul, estaba al final del pasillo, lo miré y el me miro. Luego se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo, intente seguirlo pero_

_Me encontré con unas escaleras y las baje, volvi de nuevo abajo, voltee mi mirada a todos lados, quería encontrar a aquel chico. No lo encontré. Entonces seguí recorriendo el lugar._

_Aún no veía bien, seguía la oscuridad en el lugar. Logre escuchar de vueltas esas voces "Bienvenidos a Hotel California" "El mejor lugar…" " El mejor lugar, …" Una linda sorpresa…te vas a llevar"…_

_Entonces voltee mi mirada y arriba de las escaleras estaba aquel chico, ví sus ojos color Zafiro que me miraban, había un misterio en ellos, luego él hisó una leve sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad._

* * *

><p><strong>Algo que es misterioso. Basada gran parte en la canción de The Eagles- Hotel California- .<strong>

**Ese jovén de pelo azul, es alguien muy misterioso. que podra pasar?...**


	2. Escuchando La Música

**_Hotel California_**

* * *

><p><em>Entonces voltee mi mirada y arriba de las escaleras estaba aquel chico, ví sus ojos color Zafiro que me miraban, había un misterio en ellos, luego él hiso una leve sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Luego de eso, voltee a ver una puerta, pase por ella, encontrándome con otro pasillo…<em>

_Hasta llegar a el final, pero en todo el suceso escuche de nuevo esas voces pero esta vez, escuche que las acompañaba el solo de una guitarra eléctrica…_

_Cuando Sali de aquel pasillo, seguía escuchando la guitarra eléctrica con su melodía, esa melodía única._

_Hasta que segui caminando hasta llegar a el living, donde encontré ahí a la señora que me guio a el pasillo._

_Entonces le pregunte._

_-¿Quién es aquel chico que vive aquí?-_

_Ella solamente me sonrió. Y se fue con el vino en sus manos._

_Me quede mirando por donde se fue._

_Suspire, recorri un poco más ese lugar, otra vez la melodía de guitarra eléctrica._

_Subi las escaleras, ese sonido, esa música transmitia un sentimiento,_

_me hacia sentir._

_Me encontré con aquella señora. Me guio hasta una habitación. Tenia un balcón, era bastante buena._

_Me acosté a dormir, pero cuando quería hacerlo, algo me decía que no, que esperara, entonces me puse a pensar. Quien es el que toca ese Solo?._

_Entonces se escuchó otra vez, la guitarra eléctrica. Me levante y seguí el sonido,_

_Encontré una puerta entre abierta, y espíe sigilosamente por aquella abertura._

_Solamente pude ver aquel chico de pelo Azul, tocando una guitarra eléctrica de color negra . Él estaba tocándola con un sentimiento, tenía cerrados sus ojos. Pero se notaba que sentía cada nota que estaba tocando. **(N/A-The Eagles- Hotel California- watch?v=iqODbP1T3nk –Cuando ella lo escucho tocar, lo toco desde un principio de la canción. En ese momento Tocaba entre el minuto 1:24-)**_

_De repente toca una nota especial, en la que toco con mucho más sentimiento**( Minuto 1:47 hasta 1:49**_)_ …_

_Me quede atónita, con él sentimiento que lo tocaba, aunque lo veía desde lejos, lograba sentir lo que producía la música._

_Siguió tocando **(Minuto 2:00…)** Sus dedos alzaban las cuerdas, y tocaba algo rápido, pero sabiendo cada lugar de las notas._

_Hasta que llego el Solo. Era la melodía, de las voces que me perseguían en los pasillos. **(Min 4-20…)** Formando una canción._

_A el Solo que estaba tocando, pude sentir como puso expresiones, y como me llegaba a mi las sensaciones._

_Ay que admitir, a pesar de ser misterioso,_

_Toca Muy bien._

_Llego el final de la música._

_**(Min 5:26 hasta 6:30)**_

_Pero esta vez, se escuchó otra guitarra eléctrica acompañándolo._

_No vi, no la encontré, pero seguía escuchando._

_Luego de la música que toco. En serio, Muy bien tocada. _

_Él abrió sus ojos, dejando ver a esos Zafiros como la noche._

_Se volteo para donde estaba, alcance a esconderme…pero._

_-Escuchando y escondiéndote?- Dijo de repente. Entonces escuche pasos. Cuando sentí una respiración en mi nuca. Esta detras de mi..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nos vemos! <span>_**


End file.
